Daily Challenge (PvZH)
:Not to be confused with Daily Challenge, a feature in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. The Daily Challenge is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes that was introduced in update 1.14.13. It provides the player with a different battle every day, usually features a specific card. These are usually event cards, including ones that are not available in the current Weekly Event. These challenges may also include special conditions, such as altered health for heroes, or giving cards added stats or effects. Winning a Daily Challenge rewards the player with Tickets, and the player will get bigger rewards if they win multiple Daily Challenges within a week. If the player loses, then they must wait for one hour to replay the challenge, or they can watch an ad to replay it immediately. Each day has a different name and focus: *''Try It Tuesdays'' feature an upcoming Weekly Event card. This card starts on the player's side of the battlefield already, and the player is given a certain Strategy Deck to use alongside it. *''Witty Wednesdays'' are puzzles. These include "lethal puzzles," in which the player must use their cards in the correct order to guarantee a win on a given turn. The featured card is either the main obstacle or the key to achieving the final blow. *''Thrashin' Thursdays'' feature the current Weekly Event card. This card starts on the player's side of the battlefield already, and the player is given a certain Strategy Deck to use alongside it. *''Far Out Fridays'' are based around special rules. Each hero is given a Strategy Deck and a special rule (ex: All Plants and Zombies get +1 /+1 when played) is put in play. The featured card gives a hint to the given Strategy Deck for the player or the opponent. *''Smart Move Saturdays'' feature an upcoming Weekly Event card. However, unlike Try It Tuesdays, the event card starts on the opponent's side of the battlefield, and the player must use a given Strategy Deck to defeat the opponent. *''Surprise Sundays'' feature a modified battlefield (e.g. there are more than one aquatic lanes) which makes the Strategy Deck you are using even harder or easier to use against your opponent. *''Mastery Mondays feature the current Weekly Event card. However, unlike Thrashin' Thursdays, the event card starts on the opponent's side of the battlefield, and the player must use a given Strategy Deck to defeat the opponent. Daily Challenge info Note: The week starts on Tuesday and ends on the following Monday. Week 1 Week 2 Strategies Witty Wednesday April 12th, 2017 '''Synopsis:' You play as Neptuna fighting against Nightcap on turn 8. Nightcap has 7 health and you (Neptuna) have 4 health. On the field (from left to right), there is a Poison Mushroom, Vanilla, Cattail and Laser Bean. You are given three cards to use, a Fire Rooster, a Sumo Wrestler and a Firefighter. #Play Fire Rooster on the Poison Mushroom's lane to take it out. #Play Sumo Wrestler on Vanilla's lane. #Play Firefighter on 's lane. #Once Sumo Wrestler is revealed, move the Cattail to the aquatic lane. #When Firefighter is revealed, Bounce back the Sumo Wrestler. The Fire Rooster and Firefighter has enough strength to defeat Nightcap (3 + 4 = 7) while leaving you with 1 health from the Vanilla. April 19th, 2017 Synopsis: You play as Captain Combustible fighting against Impfinity on turn 6. Impfinity has 9 health and you (Captain Combustible) have 4 health. On the field (from left to right), there is a Hot Dog Imp, Fishy Imp, Barrel Roller Zombie and another Hot Dog Imp. There are also 2 pre-placed plants, Banana Split (in an empty lane) and Muscle Sprout (in Barrel Roller Zombie's lane). You are given three cards to use, 2 es and a Pair of Pears. #Play a Sweet Potato on Banana Split's lane behind Banana Split and move the Barrel Roller Zombie to it. #Play another Sweet Potato on the first lane in front of the first Hot Dog Imp. You will see why when you start the fight. Placing it on Fishy Imp's lane also works. #Play Pair of Pears on the last lane in front of the second Hot Dog Imp (you can also play it on the first lane if you placed one Sweet Potato on Fishy Imp's lane). It will get destroyed, however you don't need it to attack, just to buff up the Muscle Sprout and to keep it out of the way of the Banana Split when it dies. #Start the fight. If you did it correctly, Banana Split should die by the Barrel Roller Zombie, which spawns two Half-Bananas next door (one behind the first Sweet Potato (which is why you put it there instead of the Pair of Pears as it has Team-Up) and the other to block the Fishy Imp). If you did it right, Muscle Sprout should have 9 strength when it punches Impfinity. Smart Move Saturday April 15th, 2017 :By This challenge is very hard and relies on luck in order to win. *The best start is Electrobolt since you can straight up damage the Health-Nut and turn it into a 1/1 plant. The worst start is with Telepathy or Eureka, since they do nothing with the Health-Nut. Summoning can flesh shield the Health-Nut and if you're lucky, destroy it with Cuckoo Zombie, Tennis Champ or Squirrel Herder. *The worst start for Grass Knuckles is Holo-Flora, while the best start for Grass Knuckles is Power Pummel or Root Wall since they Power Pummel deals up to 10 damage in one turn (6 for the Pummel, 4 for Health-Nut), while Root Wall stops you from hurting the Health-Nut. If he plays Root Wall, you might as well concede and replay. Time to Shine is annoying and can deal 8 damage in one turn. *Quickly deal with the legendaries, since they are hard to deal with. If things get tight, try to Teleport high strength zombies. *End the game quickly as Grass Knuckles will try to defeat you with legendaries or Re-Peat Moss. Surprise Sunday April 16th, 2017 :By This challenge is extremely hard due to the strategy deck you are given and GREATLY relies on luck in order to win. If you make one mistake or don't keep an eye on the random number generator, you will lose the entire thing. *One thing to know is Citron has 30 Amphibious plants in his deck, but Brain Freeze has access to 11 Amphibious zombies. This factor makes the battle extremely hard altogether and makes it more luck-based than skill-based. *You should start with many Amphibious zombies. If none of your zombies when you redraw are Amphibious, it might be best to concede. *The best superpower is Dolphinado since it can affect the water lanes. The other superpowers are nearly useless, but Galvanize can boost a zombie later in the game. *Quickly destroy Citron's beans as he will try to spam beans to "bean" you over. *Try to quickly spam pet zombies so Citron will stress and try to take them out. Boosting Cat Lady is a must, as combined with Zookeeper and other pets, can give it a lot attack, and put pressure on Citron. *Quickly waste Citron's cards so he is defenseless. Defeat him quick, otherwise he will spawn high strength plants and end the game quickly. Gallery MondayMissionStart.PNG|Tuesday, April 11th, 2017 (player uses Wall-Knight's "This is Nuts" Strategy Deck; opponent uses Neptuna's "Outta the Way" Strategy Deck) ChallengeTuesdayAlsoThisUsedToBeIMG2300.PNG|Wednesday, April 12th, 2017 (player is given Fire Rooster, Sumo Wrestler, and Firefighter) ThrashinStart.PNG|Thursday, April 13th, 2017 (player uses Green Shadow's "Winter Melon is Coming" Strategy Deck; opponent uses Impfinity's "Swab the Poop Deck" Strategy Deck) FlowerFridaySolarFlaresBadFlowerDay.PNG|Friday, April 14th, 2017 (player uses Solar Flare's "Bloom and Boom" Strategy Deck; opponent uses The Smash's "Furry Fiends" Strategy Deck) SmartySaturday.PNG|Saturday, April 15th, 2017 (player uses Professor Brainstorm's "Tricks of the Trade" Strategy Deck; opponent uses Grass Knuckles's "Mossive Damage" Strategy Deck) CandyCrushLevel147Original.PNG|Sunday, April 16th, 2017 (player uses 's "Pets with Cold Noses" Strategy Deck, opponent uses 's "Water Works" Strategy Deck) CombustibleisCheating.PNG|Monday, April 17th, 2017 (player uses 's "Hit Home" Strategy Deck, opponent uses Captain Combustible's "Poison Powerhouse" Strategy Deck. Zombie in gravestone is Smelly Zombie) BoogalooAttacksTheWrongHero.PNG|Tuesday, April 18th, 2017 (player uses Grass Knuckles' "Flex Your Muscles" Strategy Deck, opponent uses Electric Boogaloo's "No Escape" Strategy Deck) AnotherEasyChallenge.PNG|Wednesday, April 19th, 2017 (player is given 2 Sweet Potatoes and Pair of Pears) MrHighdiver.PNG|Thursday, April 20th, 2017 (player uses Neptuna's "Grave Danger" Strategy Deck, opponent uses Nightcap's "Swarm and Transform" Strategy Deck) AKnightLikeNoOtherRuleReturns.PNG|Friday, April 21st, 2017 (player uses Rustbolt's "Pharaoh's Curse" Strategy Deck, opponent uses Wall-Knight's "Pepper Power" Strategy Deck) Z-Mech'sBadLuckDay.png|Saturday, April 22nd, 2017 (player uses Z-Mech's "A Feast for Beasts" Strategy Deck, opponent uses Chompzilla's "Bonus Attack Smackdown" Strategy Deck. Zombie in gravestone is ) IMG_0005.png|Monday, April 24th, 2017 (player uses Spudow's "Pineclone Wars" Strategy Deck, opponent uses Brain Freeze's "Vimpire Z" Strategy Deck) Trivia *Neptuna is the first hero to be the playable hero in a Daily Challenge twice. *Impfinity is the first hero to be the opposing hero in a Daily Challenge twice. *If the player manages to block (get a Swabbie to hit the plant hero and then block the second Hot Dog Imp) on April 19th, 2017's challenge, the player can go to turn 7. The Super-Block Meter will always give Blazing Bark and the next card is always Bananasaurus Rex. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Game mechanics